


Chinese translation on "small heroics"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "small heroics"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [small heroics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289252) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



小小英雄　[第14號　寬恕]

他不常作夢，可是當他作夢的時候，總會夢見自己只是九歲的孩子，老頭則會抱著雙手，陰森嚇人的緊抿著嘴，是魁梧高大、邪惡可怕的存在。其實他心裏清楚，那東西根本不是老頭，因為老頭不曾以那種眼神態度瞪過自己、不曾輕蔑忿恨地瞪過自己、不曾讓他被愧疚悶死。雖然他無法記得、無法相信，可是他確實知道那不是老頭，他從內心深處清楚知道那不是老頭。

可是，他總是會覺得害怕，他每下脈搏都散發著恐怖、每次聲帶振動都會傳出懼意。在他的夢裏，他總是個滿心畏怯的九歲小孩，他害怕的不是死亡饑餓，而是害怕老頭痛恨自己，他知道老頭理應如此痛恨自己。

他知道老頭現在跟他相距無垠的海洋，他也知道夢裏的老頭只是自己創造的幻覺。饒是如此，他還是會哭著醒來。

他總會哭著醒來，因為夢境終結的時候，他一定會忘記那只屬幻影。他總會忘記那只屬幻影，直至喉間溢出一聲嗚咽，才能記得哪是真實哪是虛幻、才能記得那只是自我折磨的臆想物。然後，他只能自嘲愚蠢，只能在黑暗中粗喘著氣，只能傾聽伙伴柔和的鼾聲、船身隱約的吱呀聲。他也會覺得無邊羞恥，因為他就算在清醒時能把內疚感隱藏起來，也能不顧一切、默默遵守那藏於心底的承諾，但他在夢裏也總會啜泣哀求『別留下我一個人死去，求求你』；他會不住哀求，因為他忘記老頭已經主動把一切都留給他了。每當他回想到這點，那種重擔就要直把他壓垮。

「山治。」黑暗中突然傳來一個小聲音。「山治，是我。」

他渾身一僵，考慮要不要閉眼裝睡，卻看見那雙滾圓的明亮眼睛，正直勾勾的盯著自己。他重重一嚥，迅速把慚愧內疚都趕回心底重重鎖上，然後悄聲回應：「怎麼了，喬巴？」

「沒事吧？」

天曉得他有多希望自己能老實回答。他希望自己能老實答應『有事』，就算喬巴一下子就能看穿他的謊言也罷，因為他明顯沒說實話。他終究撒謊道：「沒事，回去睡吧。」

「你一直在道歉啊。」喬巴話裏隱約帶了擔憂焦慮，讓他心裏警鈴大作。「你一直在說『對不起』。山治，你沒事吧？」

「沒事。」這次的謊言來得俐落迅速，因為他必須撒謊。「沒事，我很好。別擔心，回去睡吧，喬巴。」

四周一片幽暗，所以他無法看清對方的舉動，只聽到有誰掙開氈子、只看見鹿角的影子一閃而過，胸口就擱上一個毛茸茸、溫暖的小小重量。

「噗咳。」他不痛不癢的說道：「馴鹿，下次降落先給我揚個聲。」

「山治。」喬巴圓睜著楬色大眼，藍鼻子近在咫尺，幾乎能嗅到他淚水的氣息。「你沒事吧？」

「沒事，沒事。」他自詡騙子，雖不像烏索普一般能編出動聽的故事、也不能說謊逗人高興，但他能刻出不同的面具、也能作出無比自信的神情，這門手藝他蠻得心應手的，只是得努力忽略，擅長這個代表什麼。然而，今晚山治無法偽裝，只能徒勞地反覆堅持：「只是作惡夢而已，沒事。」

「為什麼你一直道歉？」

山治沉默良久，因為他不知道該說什麼、不知道該怎樣說、不知道該怎樣脫下面具、也不知道怎樣成為單純軟弱的『山治』。喬巴緊張兮兮的等著，坐在他的胸膛上。「你為什麼要知道？」

這次，遲疑不決的是喬巴，牠低垂著頭、輕輕碰著自己的蹄子。山治還以為牠要放棄了，牠卻悄聲說道：「因為你道歉的樣子跟我很像。」

喬巴一臉哀傷、像在害怕漆黑中的猛獸。於是山治無法自控，只能伸出手去，把對方緊緊摟在懷裏。胸前傳來孩子略快的心跳，他知道孩子的蹄子小得一手可握、知道孩子的身體小得一臂能環──這讓山治忘卻一切，只把孩子摟得更緊。

「山治，你也有那種感覺麼？」喬巴悄聲問道。那個嗓音給蒙得悶悶的，山治卻明白喬巴的意思。

當初庫蕾娃憶述喬巴往事的時候，他就在附近的房間，聽見喬巴自小承受多年冷酷孤寂，才遇上願意接受牠的人，那份意義重大，教那受盡苦難的弱小心靈無比充實。一人一鹿接下來的人生迎來溫馨希望、櫻色夢想、喜悅決心；然而，這故事過於複雜，所以亦迎來了絕望死亡、骷髏劇毒。故事落幕，亦剩一座空虛的孤堡。

懷裏的孩子輕聲啜泣：「如果我不那麼愚蠢的話，那該有多好啊。」心底的九歲小孩也捂臉痛哭：「如果我不那麼軟弱的話，那該有多好啊。」兩者相似得教他嘴裏泛苦，心裏就像被某個綠髮伙伴的配劍剜過似的。

「喬巴。」他輕聲說道。

但孩子依然抽噎不止。「為什麼他要那樣做？」山治仍能清楚記得，自己曾多次詢問一樣的問題；也能清楚記得，撫心自問時的感受──那是因創傷內疚而生的狂亂、那是無法理解自己承受了多重的恩德而生的迷惑，所以他迫切想要知道答案──『老頭，為什麼你要那樣做？』。這終生困擾他的不解之謎，卻驅使他把那盤炒飯送給那男人（縱使他知道那男人隨時都能殺了他）、亦驅使喬巴猛吞藍波球（縱使牠知道過度服用藍波球會喪命）。山治與喬巴都甘願拼盡一切、甚至犧牲自己，希望趕上莫名給予他們一切的男人。

「山治，為什麼他要那樣做？」懷裏的喬巴不住顫抖，而山治則需要答案。他需要答案，就是他不是要為自己找出答案、也得為喬巴找出答案。這孩子過於年輕，過於溫柔，實在不能背負這種愧疚自責，不能背負讓人無法自拔、只能深陷其中的愧疚自責。

「因為他愛你。」他聽到自己的嗓音弱比蚊鳴，但他也知道自己的話裏沒有虛假失實、只有真誠與信心。「他希望你知道，長久以為你帶給他的意義。他愛你，所以希望你知道這種。你絕對不能忘了。」

「山治，嗚……」喬巴嗚咽道，山治只得匆匆掩住牠的嘴巴。

「噓，好傢伙，別吵醒大家。」喬巴眨著淚光閃閃的大眼睛，不解地看著他；他只能輕笑道：「你沒有什麼好道歉的。」

然後喬巴拼命擁緊他，緊得教他喘不過氣來、緊得讓他的肋骨尖聲哀嚎。「你也一樣，山治。」

鼻間突然泛起一陣酸意，教他措手不及，只得弓著身子，雙手緊緊抱住對方。他緊屏著氣，深恐一呼吸就要流下淚來，拼命從喉嚨擠出聲音來：「是嗎？」

「是的。」

他不得不發問，無法不抱著希望的發問；他需要一個答案、以後在夜深人靜的時候也能記住的答案──「他會原諒我嗎？」

「你沒有什麼需要別人原諒。你所得的一切，都是你應得的。」

他不由自主的笑了一聲；說那是因為有趣而笑、倒不如說是因為寬慰而笑。鼻咽間再次泛上激動的情緒，於是他把臉陷進小馴鹿溫馨的毛髮，拼命深吸呼、防止情緒河堤崩坍。「謝啦。」他大概會相信對方的說話。

他突然感到寢室內一陣抑壓的氣氛，這才明白大伙一直都醒著，大概他喘息著喃喃道歉的時候，就跟喬巴同時醒來了。他的伙伴默默聽著，跟他一起凝神屏息，他實在無法以言喻形容那種意義。

他實在過於寬慰、過於疲憊、過於感激，已經無法覺得尷尬了，只緩緩閉上眼睛，悄聲再說一遍「謝啦。」他知道，伙伴都能聽到他的說話，明白那句說話是要跟他們說的。

 

END


End file.
